


Loved You for a Long Time

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A/B/O, Camper!Davey, Counselor!Max, Crushes, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, Smut, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, ftm character, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: Davey has an accident in his cot and decides that the best person to go to is Max. Maxwell knows a lot about the subject and has the very fortunate chance to confess to Davey in the process of showing him how it works.





	Loved You for a Long Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owltoad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltoad/gifts).



> I was made aware by someone that AO3 removed a bunch of my fanfictions! We don't know why this is, and I never got emails about their removal. I'm assuming it's a glitch in the server and I've emailed support! All removed fics are going to have the same notes! I'm sorry for anyone who enjoyed these fics and had them removed!
> 
> My commissions are open: camp-problematic on tumblr and BabyBoyBolide on pillowfort.io (not yet open) My Discord is BabyBoyBolide#0295.
> 
> Donate if you want! Feel free to leave a note with ideas to see them in a fic or drabble! Paypal: thyholyincubus@gmail.com

“Max…” A whisper. “Wake up!” Whoever was talking was shaking him gently by his shoulders now. “Please, Max! You’ve gotta get up!” There was a gentle tapping on his face. That’s right. Davey had stayed the night after pissing his cot in his tent.   
  
The twenty-four year old took in a short, sharp breath before parting his lips to speak. “What is it, David?” He asked, finally letting out the breath he’d been holding while he spoke. Slowly, he took in a deep breath through his nose. The smell hit him like the gentle aroma of flowers from a meadow. Still, it didn’t cease the soft blush that overcame his face.   
  
_ What is that? _

 

That’s right. David had wet his bed last night. Assuming it was from a nightmare, Maxwell had let David sleep in his cabin- his  _ bed _ -in hopes of helping the ten year old with his bed wetting issue for the night while his sheets were being washed. “Max, it happened  _ again! _ ” Fucking Hell. Just his luck.   
  
His vision was blurry for a moment. Groaning, he sighed through his nose before looking at the boy sitting in his briefs red briefs to the right. Jade green irises flickered down the boy’s freckled body before being met with the white hem. In an instant, they’d flickered back up to the redhead’s face. “You can’t be serious.” The man groaned out, slowly using his hands to sit himself up in his bed. The brunet’s head was still a little foggy with sleep, having been pulled from a lovely dream.

 

\---   
  
_ All he can hear is his own groaning as the preteen gave little choked out moans and sobs, his arms wrapping around the darker male’s neck as he shut his eyes tightly, his face scrunched up slightly as his counselor pressed into him. The ginger’s nails clawed at his shoulder blades as a pathetic sob left him. Cautiously, Max pressed his hips forward. The brunet’s cock was throbbing as he slowly forced his way into David’s tight little cunt. A single hand reached down between them as he leaned down and placed gentle kisses on the boy’s neck and jawline. Two fingers uncurled themselves and gently worked their way in circles on the preteen’s clit as he basked in the strangled noises the boy was giving to him. _ __  
__  
\---

 

“I’m serious, Max!” The boy whined out softly, looking away with a shameful expression on his face. “And I think I’m coming down with a fever too…” The moonlight was illuminating the room. It wasn’t even daylight yet. Max could see the way that the ginger’s forest green eyes had glossed over with building tears that looked like they were going to spill any second. The tip of his nose had reddened in response to his shame. Davey was absolutely embarrassed, and it was the cutest face Maxwell had ever seen him wear. Though, it was a little worrisome with how warm his face looked. The poor boy was turning red, and it most likely wasn’t from embarrassment.

 

The preteen’s hips squirmed slightly as he placed his hands a little forcefully in his lap. His lips were quivering slightly. How pathetic and innocent he looked- It made Max’s cock twitch slightly in his boxers under the sheet and he gave an irate groan, which could have been mistaken as being a groan at David’s second “accident” of the night. He took a deep breath through his nose and almost gagged.   
  
_ No fucking way. _

 

Being an alpha, Maxwell had never had any of the problems and omega had. Of course, he knew about them, just as many people did, but he had never really  _ experienced _ them. Luckily, the brunet was smart enough to figure out that  _ this _ was apparently a problem omegas had. The boy hadn’t wet the bed, but was instead producing abnormal amounts of slick as a lubricant for any alphas who’d decided to come claim him as their own personal omega.

 

The smell in the air was as intoxicating as it was strong. It was the smell of an omega. The smell of a bitch waiting to be bred, an omega who needed an alpha, a perfect little redheaded boy who was waiting for his own omega to come claim him, for  _ Max _ to claim him- The twenty-four year old shook his head to snap himself out of it. That wasn’t a way to think. Not right now. David looked ashamed and frightened. Surprisingly enough, it made the counselor’s heart throb.

 

Reaching his arm over to the nightstand beside his bed, Max turned on the light by his bedside and blinked a few times. Subconsciously taking in another breath through his nose as he looked the boy in the eyes, he shuddered slightly. Parting his lips only slightly, a small breath escaped him. Davey’s eyes glanced away and a hand reached up to wipe away the tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

 

Another breath in. This time, through the mouth. The taste of the omega washed over his tongue like a wave and made him shudder and bring his right hand up to cover his mouth. Glancing away, the man thought of what to do or say. Did the redhead even know what genotypes were? Did he know what it was to be an omega? Did he know the side effects or precautions that would come with being an omega? Once more, his heart throbbed in worry for the boy.

 

“David.” Max said finally, locking eyes with the boy once more. Hips squirmed, forest green eyes flickered around the room. Finally, the preteen’s glossy eyes met with his counselor’s and he swallowed a lump in his throat. “Max?” His voice was small, weak, pathetic- It made the brunet’s breath get caught in his throat as the boy’s hands reached down to gently grip at the damp bed sheets.   
  
“Do you know what it means to ‘present’? Do you know what ‘genotypes’ are? Do you know what they each mean?” He was bombarding the ginger with questions, but really, they were important and he needed to know. Presenting this young, for any genotype could be a problem, but for omegas, it could be dangerous and even deadly. If an alpha were too rough with him, they could  _ kill _ the boy. Max could treat him so much better than so many other omegas could- The man immediately shook his head, scrunching his face up in disgust with himself. How could he even think that? What was _ wrong _ with him?

 

The preteen stopped and his eyes flickered away from the tired brunet. Absentmindedly, his tongue flickered across his lips before he locked eyes with the man again and nodded cautiously. “I know… Some things…” His voice was soft, laced with a bit of confusion. There was a glint in his eye that matched his tone. “I… Know that it’s important and a lot of adults are betas. That’s what my mommy told me, at least. I know that omegas in heat make alphas go into ruts, and that alphas mate with omegas. I learned in school that omegas have... Babies when they reach adulthood, after they make love to alphas.” He flushed a little bit brighter at that and squirmed uncomfortably, his eyes looking at something else in the room. Something away from Max. The boy was just trying to avoid eye contact. “I’m… Sorry, Max. I’m sorry that I… W-wet the bed.” Davey stuttered slightly as more tears built up in his eyes, giving a weak hiccup as he tried not to sob or wail or cry too loudly.

 

Out of instinct, the alpha pulled the omega close. It was his job to protect the boy if he was going to claim hi- His face scrunched up in disgust with himself. Still, the slick that he felt on the boy’s thighs, which transferred the pheromone filled fluids onto his own skin quickly made him think differently. The brunet counselor gently rubbed a hand up and down the camper’s back. “It’s okay, David. It’s alright, don’t, uh…” The male went absentminded for a moment. He took a few short breaths, basking in the way the preteen smelled before he remembered his train of thought and continued. “Don’t worry about it.” He finished, hugging the boy closer. Max felt arms hesitantly wrap back around his torso and hold him close. David wasn’t much of a hugger. He  _ definitely _ wasn’t someone who was known to cry. However, his early onset of heat and his slowly crumbling pride probably didn’t help with either of those things. The new omega was seeking comfort in the nearest alpha’s scent.

 

Cautiously, Davey straddled Max’s lap. Knees found their way placed by Maxwell’s hips and squeezed slightly before his own hips gently pressed down against the slight bulge he felt under the sheets. The alpha’s lips barely parted and drew in a sharp gasp of surprise by the ginger’s ear. The bulge under him twitched. A shudder ran down David’s body in response to all the stimulus. He wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but he enjoyed the warmth it sent from his nether regions to his belly. Max, however, didn’t seem to feel the same. He gently pressed a single hand against the boy’s chest and pushed him back just slightly. “David… No.” The counselor’s voice was small, almost unsure.

 

\---

 

David let out a little breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when he felt the twitching between his folds. When the man began to push him back slightly, a little confused noise left his lips, which barely parted. Copper brows furrowed in response and the preteen held his breath again as his hands reached up and gently gripped Maxwell’s shoulders. It felt so  _ good _ . Why would  _ anyone _ want it to stop?   
  
There was a subtle tingling in his nether regions that made him crave more. He wasn’t sure why- all he knew is that he  _ needed _ more. Taking a sharp inhale, an unusual taste washed over his tongue like a piece of melting chocolate. The boy couldn’t place it, but it made him shiver in delight. Though, there was an unknown sensation he couldn’t quite place. It made his body tingle, a knot begin to form in his stomach, and most importantly, he felt… Funny… Down there.

 

_ Oh gosh. _

 

Although the feeling was odd, it most definitely wasn’t unpleasant. It sent prickling little shivers up his spine that made him arch his back slightly, and gently press his hips down against his counselor’s once more. David knew now that he needed to chase that feeling. In fact, he was getting  _ desperate _ to feel more. A deep whine was pried from his throat as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back slightly, subconsciously clutching the man’s shoulders, his short nails just barely digging into his tan skin.

 

A lump got caught in his throat as he tried not to whine for a second time. Without hesitation, he continued to rub the area between his legs against the large, prominent bump in the brunet’s underwear. His eyelids twitched before he squeezed them tighter, his whole body shuddering at the friction between the two. “Maaax~...” Davey whined out under his breath.   
  
Normally, the ginger would think this is gross; rubbing his piss soaked underwear against Max, which spread more onto his thighs. However, that was the least of his concerns at this very moment. Right now, David was completely focused on chasing that fluttering feeling in his abdomen, hoping it would relieve the heat in his nether (or his entire body, really). The top of his thigh became much warmer as he felt the man place his large right hand on it. The touch practically burned as his body became so much hotter. Slowly, that sensation trailed, as did the hand, to the front of his underwear.

 

_ Fuck, yes! _

 

\---

 

**_Don’t do this._ **

 

The thought constantly rang in his head as Max placed his hand on the top of the ginger’s freckled thigh. It was as soft and smooth as he’d thought it’d be. Thinking about how he’d imagined this so many times before made his stomach churn and his cock twitch.

 

Slowly, the alpha began trailing his hand down to the front of the preteen’s crotch. Not just  _ any _ preteen. This wasn’t just  _ any _ boy that Max was doing this to. This was _ David. _ This was the boy he’d fantasized and dreamt about for so many months. The redhead who he’d always pictured had perfectly smooth freckled skin (minus some small scars from trips and falls over the years), beautiful copper hair that looked lovely by the campfire. This was the exact same boy that Maxwell had wanted for  _ so long _ . A hard knot had formed in his throat and there was a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

_ This is so wrong. David doesn’t  _ **_deserve_ ** _ this. You don’t  _ **_deserve_ ** _ Davey. _

 

“Oh my Goood!”   
  
His bright green eyes instantly snapped up from their former stare on the back of his hand, debating whether or not he should slip it inside. The older male sucked in a shuddering breath. Why was he even thinking about this? Of course he shouldn’t! David shouldn’t even be presenting yet, let alone be practically riding his dick!   
  
Again, he was torn from his train of thought as the red-haired boy leaned forward, nuzzling his face into the crook of Max’s neck and slipping his arms around the bigger male’s shoulders. “Yes!” David gasped softly against his skin. The camper’s breath was hot against his flesh, as was his skin. The poor boy was presenting as an omega for the first time. His body was reacting in ways David probably didn’t understand.

 

As wrong as the thought was, it only turned him on more.

 

Max’s self control was shot to shit. Hands reached down and gripped David’s frail hip bones, allowing himself to gently rut his groin up into the boy’s wet briefs, coated with slick. The pheromones in the air were coating his tongue and making him feel dizzy. Thumbs rubbing circles in the young camper’s hips, he pulled them down slightly, allowing himself to slide himself up between Davey’s soaked folds through their clothes with little resistance. The redhead gasped and one of his hands came up behind the man’s head and tangled underneath his bun before sliding up slightly, allowing his fingers to grip it lightly as he  _ whined _ .

 

\---

 

The camper nearly screamed as he was thrown backwards. His breath caught deep in his lungs as the older man climbed over him and began placing light pecks on his neck. Gentle kisses.  _ Loving _ kisses. Kisses and affection and attention that his  _ parents _ never even gave to him. His hands reached up to grip lightly at the back of Max’s head, one hand getting lightly snagged in his messy, kinky and curly bun as he gasped and arched his back slightly. The man had lightly bitten his neck, and it sent what felt like a zap of pleasurous electricity down his spine. “Maxwell-!” The boy’s tone was breathless.

 

David’s head was spinning. He couldn’t be completely sure what was going on. A knee placed between his thighs before they were forcefully spread by large hands, an aggressive figure above him that was keeping his legs spread before it slid down. Hands brushed the warm skin of his thighs, which was still partially coated with a bit of slick from the preteen’s first onset signs of heat. “Fuck, David-” The voice was cut off with a sharp intake of breath. “-you’re so beautiful like this.”   
  
The praise made him writhe, a tingling feeling beginning to well up in his nether. It was warm and surprisingly enjoyable. Once again, he found himself wanting to chase that feeling. When he felt the man’s hand press two fingers to his clit, he shuddered and let a whine slip from deep inside his throat as the small of his back just barely raised itself. “Max…” Davey’s tone was breathless, desperate. There was a deep feeling in the pit of his stomach, telling him to seek more of this amazing feeling pooling from his groin. His brows furrowed as he gently ground his hips back against Max’s hand, feeling his chest swell slightly before a pant left his lips. “Please…”   
  
_ What are you begging for? You don’t even know what you  _ **_want_ ** _. _

 

“I need-…” He whispered in a single breath, his legs beginning to shake slightly as the sensitive bud was pressed against haphazardly.    
  
_ Need _ **_what_ ** _? _

 

The boy’s legs, covered in small freckles and birthmarks, began to shake slightly. Though, his left thigh was pressed gently into the bed by the brunet’s much larger hand, his right left free only due to Maxwell’s other hand pressing the pads of two digits into the cloth of his underwear, directly against his clit, which was quickly getting coated in slick with each small press of the damp fabric against the erectile tissue above his fluttering cunt. His brows furrowed as he tried to think, trying for a moment to distract himself from the feeling between his legs. David just couldn’t focus at this moment.   
  
How could he? How could he focus when Max was between his legs, looking up at him with that look? When those strong hands were grasping his thighs hard enough to bruise (although it was seemingly unintentional, as his grip loosened a little soon after it had tightened), and when there were two fingers rubbing up and down his folds through his briefs now? When there were two fingers stroking far too gentle up and down between his inner and outer labia that made him  _ whine _ .

 

The preteen gasped and arched his back just barely off the bed, bleary forest green eyes flickering down at the new sensation between his legs. Maxwell has nestled his head between the boy’s thighs and began gently lapping at his clit through the red cloth, making him writhe under the older man. “Holy shi- Yes!” The words came out rushed, breathless as he panted softly. David felt his hips squirming and grinding down against the man’s face through the briefs. He was whimpering and his mind was clouded and the scent that was filling his nose was driving him up the fucking  _ wall. _

 

\---

 

_ Fuck, he looks so amazing like this. _

 

With little warning, the older male pressed his palms flat against the inside of the boy’s thighs, sliding his hands upwards in a delicate, yet swift motion. Max’s thumbs hooked themselves under the crotch of the boy’s underwear. God… David was fucking soaked. A shiver ran down his spine at the soft startled noise that slipped from David’s soft pink lips as he cautiously pulled the article of clothing, his eyes locked on the boy’s face.

 

Davey was looking down at him with such an innocent, confused face. His eyes were a little bleary and he was burning up as a symptom of his heat. He had a half lidded, adoring look on his face as his forest green eyes locked with Max’s softer jade ones- The man let out a small breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding in. It never ceased to amaze him just how cute David could be, despite his sarcastic and mildly rude nature. All things that made him all the more attracted to the small ginger under him.

 

**_Claim him._ **

 

The counselor only pulled back for a moment, allowing him to remove the preteen’s underwear without any difficulties as the boy let out a soft squeak of embarrassment from realizing he was now completely naked in front of someone so much older and bigger than him. The redhead tried to close his legs, but they were held open when Maxwell found his way back between the small boy’s thighs, his large palms pressed flat against the inside of his thighs as he used the pads of his thumbs to gently spread the smoothened folds of the boy’s outer labia, prying open his inner ones as well by default. Hips squirmed as a tongue flattened itself and soon rant up the small slit from bottom to top, running agonizingly slow over the tiny bud that was David’s clit. Toes curled and fingers from one hand found themselves tangled in Max’s hair while the others locked themselves with a vice grip onto the sheets.

 

Max’s eyes continued looking up at the preteen as he did all of this, letting out a slow, long breath. All of this made the ginger boy throw his head back and squirm lightly under him, his hips bucking up to meet the darker man’s tongue while his nails pressed just barely into the skin of his lovers scalp. The sight made the twenty-four year old’s cock twitch in his boxers. He could already feel himself oozing, a pressure building as he fought the need to take the boy right then and there, deciding it for the better to take it a little slow considering how large he was compared to the tiny preteen.

 

_ He’s so fucking beautiful. The way he arches his back, the way his lips tremble, the way his hair falls and tips to the side as he writhes- _

 

The man was cut from his thoughts with a passionate moan as he sucked rather harshly on the boy’s soft pink clitoris. The noises David was making only made him harder. His cock needed attention, and needed it  _ soon _ . Max knew that his temporary rut had taken a hold over him, but he was smart enough to know that the boy wouldn’t be able to take him to the knot if he didn’t prepare him a little bit at the least.

 

Cautiously, Max let out a small moan of his own as he finally closed his eyes, slipping his pink muscle into the boy and curling it upwards and into his g-spot. The action was met with a noise of gratitude from the redhead, who was looking down at him lazily with unfocused, loving eyes.

 

Feeling his dick throbbing, Max knew he couldn’t wait too much longer. Finally, he pushed himself up with both hands, forcing David to let go of the bun near the top of his head. He heard a whine of irritation and dismay slip from the boy’s throat and he smirked as he slid himself upwards. Their hips were almost touching now. Putting all of his weight into one hand to hold himself up, he brought his right hand up between David’s legs, dragging them slowly over the front of his mound. He took a moment to admire how the preteen had obviously just recently begun growing small red pubic hairs from the top of his cunt.

 

Letting out a shallow breath, two fingers carefully made their way into the warmth of David’s body, which made the boy let out a quiet whimper and his body tremble. Words fell out of his mouth before he could stop him. “Look at you, David. You’re so perfect- you’re the perfect little omega slut. You’re such a perfect Baby Boy.” He sucked in a deep breath, let his finger curl naturally into the boy’s sensitive g-spot. Max closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath at how soft and tight his velvety insides were. “You’re so fucking beautiful- so handsome.”

 

The ginger moaned softly and tore at the sheets as he felt the pressure in his nether building, his eyes rolling back slightly as Maxwell began to move the digits in and out of him. The small of his back just barely lifted off the bed and his legs spread slightly, causing him to gasp as the man continued to shower him with compliments. David could feel the two fingers scissoring around inside of him before curling into his G-spot. That’s when he felt the pressure release. His first ever orgasm.

 

Max felt it as soon as it had happened. He felt the boy’s insides flutter around his fingers, his thighs tremble around his wrist as they drew in. The brunet could feel the way the boy’s body quivered and shook as he came. When he looked up, his breath got caught in his throat in the form of a low whine at what he saw.   
  
_ I  _ **_need_ ** _ to  _ **_claim_ ** _ him. _

 

The camper’s body had arched slightly, his legs trying to straighten themselves out (and failing) as he attempted to curl in on himself. Tears of… Embarrassment? Shame? Pleasure? They’d all built in his eyes and clung to his lashes before gently dribbling down his face and neck to trail down his body. His lips were fixed into a wide O shape as his eyes went wide, forcing him to look his counselor- his  _ lover _ \- in the eye. The boy’s entire body trembled as he tore at the sheets, his toes curling. Sharp, shallow breaths were being inhaled until he finally began to relax and bask in the afterglow. David’s small chest moved up and down in a rapid pace until finally,  _ finally _ , he had begun to calm down just a little bit. His body relaxed and eventually went limp.

 

A soft whine escaped the small sun-kissed boy’s throat as Max pulled his fingers out from his soaked pussy. Forest green eyes flickered down to Max, a bright blush on his face as he bit his bottom lip. Pupils surrounded by a beautiful dark green were unfocused and hazy, glossed over as the counselor was given the most adoring look he’d ever seen.

 

_ Claim the omega. Claim  _ **_your_ ** _ omega. _

 

Things only spiralled from there. Maxwell didn’t hesitate as he pulled the hem of his boxers down with a single thumb, letting his girthy cock spring free from its confines. A soft moan escaped his lips as he gripped himself with a single hand and pumped up and down his shaft a few times. He was just thick enough that his fingertips couldn’t touch. Cautiously, he bent over the preteen, using one hand to hold his legs open and the other to rub the head of his slit against the folds. David was so warm and inviting. It was hard to hold back; he didn’t.

 

\---

 

_ It hurts! _ __  
__  
David’s back curved into an arch as Maxwell began pressing into him. The counselor was thick and there was something metal curved around the bottom part of his head that stretched him out a little further until the head popped in. Luckily, while it hurt, Maxwell soon found a way to help drown out the pain. Sweet little kisses placed themselves on the sensitive front of his neck while a single hand slid up the inside of his thigh to his nether, tracing his outer labia with a thumb before it slid down the hood of his clit and began rubbing in small circles, putting a bit of pressure as he did so.

 

“Fuck!” The boy chirped out, legs trembling as they wrapped themselves around Maxwell’s waist. Instead of grabbing his outer thighs like he expected, the man gripped his waist in a bruising hold as he continued to press into the ginger. Davey could feel his insides shifting around to do some accommodating for the girthy intruder, forcing a small sob from his throat. It felt so good, but at the same time, it still hurt. The camper could feel the blood between his legs.

 

_ Max is gonna be angry that you got blood on his bedsheets. _

 

Feeling the man slide almost seven inches into him- a little more thanks to the ring of metal at the head of his dick- Davey finally let out a rather broken moan, throwing his arms around the brunet to hold him close as his neck was kissed at lovingly. Unintentionally, his nails clawed at the older man’s back. Red trails of desperation formed along Max’s upper back in uneven strokes as tears trailed down his small lover’s cheeks.

 

The older man let out a soft groan at feeling himself being pressed into his lover all the way to the hilt. His cock was big enough that it made the front of Davey’s mound bulge out slightly, and he could see his tip poking up and out towards himself as he pressed hard against the boy’s cervix. The nails on his back made him shudder as the boy under him shook from the overstimulation. “Fuck, Baby Boy-” Max breathed out as he gripped the ginger’s hips and began slowly pulling out. He could feel various fluids on him, including the preteen’s virgin blood. A small whine had slipped out of David’s throat and gotten buried into the brunet’s shoulder as he began pulling out, feeling his own body pull towards Max as well. “- you’re so amazing. So handsome.” The counselor breathed out.

 

When his lover pushed back in, his nails dug deep into the man’s back as a broken moan escaped him. “M-Maaax!~” He cried out into the man’s shoulder. A sob escaped him, making him stutter. There was pain, but the pleasure was beginning to overwhelm it now.   
  
Pulling out again, words spilled from Max’s mouth before he could stop them. “Look at you, Davey- you’re the perfect little omega slut. You’re the perfect little boy for me. You’re so pretty when you cry like this.” The older man grunted as he pushed back into the tightness that separated the two of them. The compliments made the boy’s face burn with a wide range of emotions. Adoration for the man above him, confusion for his current situation, love for Maxwell that had burning deep inside of him for so long finally sparked a bit brighter and made him moan loudly into the alpha’s shoulder.

 

\---

 

Maxwell knew that by now, his responsive rut had completely taken over. Words were spilling from his mouth before he could even stop them. The smell and taste of the omega was blocking out most of his other senses. All he could do was give. Give the boy everything he had to give him. All of his love, all of his affection, all of  _ him.  _ The fact that he could be taking something from the little omega had never occurred to him.

 

_ He’s perfect. He’s smart and witty and cute. David’s freckles suit him so perfectly and that skin is always so soft. The way his hair gleams in the sunlight- He’s the perfect little omega. He needs to be  _ **_your_ ** _ omega. _

 

Gripping David’s hips just a little harder, the moved in and out of the preteen faster. He could just how tight the boy was. How warm and inviting and pretty he looked. Nails had pressed into the small boy’s skin at this point. “You’re so good, Baby Boy-” He was interrupted with a soft snarl spilling from his lips. “-you feel so fucking good.” Davey’s body squirmed in response, soft moans and pants were chanted by his lips, a quiet mantra.

 

“I love you so much, Baby Boy. I have for so long.” Max panted out before gently pecking at the preteen’s neck, nails digging in even harder to the boy’s hips- blood welled to the surface. The blood was a lovely contrast to his soft, pale skin and paint splattered freckles. David didn’t even seem to notice he was bleeding, his body flared up, a blush running from his face to his chest as he writhed and moaned quietly under the brunet.

 

David was a shaking, shuddering, sobbing, broken mess under his lover. The boy was shaking in overstimulation from his first orgasm, plus the pressure building up from another. His chest was heaving as he tried his hardest to form words, unable to do anything other than sputter out utter nonsense as he was fucked into  roughly by his counselor.   
  
The man had to slow down. Max slowed down simply to enjoy the beautiful sight beneath him. To enjoy the way the camper felt around his cock. The way that Davey's back arched and the way that the boy looked up at him with bleary, yet adoring eyes. David's eyes were uneven and unfocused, one almost closed. He could feel the nails in his back spurring him on. Leaning down, he placed gentle nips and kisses at the base of the redhead’s neck. By now, Max was so,  _ so fucking close _ . The counselor could feel his knot beginning to swell at the base of his erection.

 

_ David’s so perfect. He’s the perfect Baby Boy. He’s so perfect for you, Max. The way he arches his back when he moans, the way he cries out your name when he’s in bliss.  _ **_Make him your’s_ ** _.  _

 

\---

 

When Maxwell pulled out of him, the preteen gave a soft, yet desperate whine. His heat had completely taken over at this point and he  _ needed _ to be filled. That feeling of being full, the feeling of Max poking out from his stomach slightly and his nether bulging from being stuffed- It was exactly what he needed.

 

_ More. _

 

“Max,  _ p-please _ !” David blurted out without meaning to. The boy’s chest was heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He brought his hands down to his face from Maxwell’s back, using the heel of his palm to wipe away the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes. However, a startled noise escaped him as he was suddenly flipped over with no warning. Now the ginger was placed onto the bed with his chest buried into the bed. The brunet behind him was gripping his hips.

 

Soon enough, his hips were lifted and his lover gave a deep groan as he forced himself back inside. The pleasure was intense as he gave a whimper into the sheets, gripping them as he buried his face into them to hide his noises of pain and pleasure. It felt  _ amazing _ to feel so  _ full _ .

 

Once the man had pushed all the way inside, he leaned over David, his chest pressed against the boy’s back as he gripped his hips and began moving in and out of him. The pace was merciless, unforgiving, relentless as he squeezed Davey’s hips again. Max merely panted in response to the string of moans the boy bit down into the sheets with tears in his eyes. “Fuck, David!” The man groaned out as he angled his hips, forcing his dick to point downwards.

 

_ Holy sh- Fuck! Yes! _

 

Davey’s head lifted as he moaned, his voice broken with an occasional sob as the man pushed his prince albert piercing down into the preteen’s g-spot, hitting it roughly with each thrust. His body was shaking hard now in response to all the stimulation. Giving a hiccupping sob, David bit down roughly onto the sheet of the bed as tears built up in his eyes. It felt so good. Although it probably wasn’t true, it felt so much  _ deeper _ in this position.

 

A pressure was building deep in his abdomen as he shook. It was the same pressure from before, that euphoric feeling that had him hanging on a cliff. It became even worse when he felt something tugging on him slightly from the inside. His teeth let go of the sheet, which was now damp from tears, sweat, and saliva. “Max!” David shrieked out, his tiny little hands grasping the sheets desperately as he listened to the pants and soft groans of the man behind him, who was now kissing lightly at the side of his neck from behind. 

 

A mantra of moans spilled from the redhead’s soft pink lips as Maxwell kept fucking into him from behind, pressing him into the bed as he did so. The counselor’s breath was hot on his neck as he stopped kissing David’s nape and finally spoke. “Look at you, David. Such a little omega  _ whore _ . Such a good little boy for me. You’re doing- _ Nnnnngh!”  _ Max was cut off with a loud groan as he felt the preteen’s slit flutter around him. “You’re doing so fucking good!” His tone was breathless, raspy almost. “You’re such a good little breeding bitch.”   
  
That was all it took for that imaginary rubber band in his stomach to  _ snap _ . The boy came, and he came hard. David’s hands clawed at the sheets and his toes curled. The man’s member was thick, hot,  _ unyielding _ . Max just didn’t stop. Even as the preteen came, burying his face into the bed the sheets of the bed, the older male continued his relentless pounding into the ten year old’s tight cunt. Max’s body pressed against David’s, trapping him. Even if he wanted to escape, he couldn’t.   
  
He didn’t. The boy was in utter bliss at the electricity rushing through him while his lover took him from behind, pulling his hips back to meet Maxwell’s every thrust. Max was panting at this point, gripping him tightly below the waist and making him pant and moan and shake each time he was pressed into. The overstimulation was as arousing as it was painful.

 

_ More. _

 

Still, David needed more. The redhead needed to be stuffed full until that annoying empty sensation in his cunt finally felt  _ full. _

 

\---

 

With how had Max had been tugging on him from the inside and pushing on him from the outside, it wasn’t long until David finally got that relief he’d been looking for. Finally, that imaginary empty space was filled. In reality, the boy’s nether was bulging slightly from the outside as he was knotted by the girthy intruder, and soon locked into place as the brunet came, knotting the young boy in the process, stretching his slit wide.. The older male let out a deep groan and bit down onto the side of his neck from behind, gripping the sheets by the boy’s waist, hands curling into fists.

 

The man couldn’t be sure how hard he actually bit David. In school, they were always told it was like a really big pinch. Of course, everyone knew it was a lie, but they didn’t know just how *hard* alphas actually bite to bond. All he knew is that he felt the familiar taste of copper on his tongue and he pulled away, lapping gently as the redhead gave a small sob into the bedsheets. Finally, finally, his body had begun to calm down. The heat began to drift away, his temporary rut washing off with it. Still, he panted into the omegas neck, placing a few kissed along the new wound on the side of his neck.

 

_ What the fuck have you done? _ __  
  


The question was eating him alive. God, would David hate him? Would David grow up feeling just as bad as he did? Like he was worthless and only meant to be used? The possible answers bothered him and began gnawing at him.  _ Nothing _ could undo what he had just done. Another sharp breath was sucked in as the redhead beneath him let out a heavy sigh. Slowly, he felt the ginger turn (thanks to the weird twisting feeling around his knot).

 

Looking down at Davey, Max felt an instant wave of regret and guilt wash over him as the boy’s heat was sated. He was still a little flush and his neck had a large red mark around where he’d bitten, which was sure to bruise. Maxwell locked eyes with his and the boy gently grabbed his face.

 

Jade irises flickered down. Guilt was swimming through his conscious. Small, thin hands came to rest on the tan man’s cheeks. “Max…” The ginger’s voice was soft and calm. The counselor’s eyes locked with deep, forest green and his breath got caught in his throat.

 

David’s face was relaxed, his eyes half lidded as he gave the man a tender smile. The boy’s hand gently stroked his cheek before he lifted himself slightly and gently pressed his own lips against Maxwell’s. The man felt his heart flutter and his body get slightly weak. After a moment of leaning into the kiss, the camper finally pulled away. Max opened his eyes to look down at Davey, who was giving a toothy grin. “I love you, too, Max.” David said firmly, squeezing the brunet’s cheeks together to make him pucker out his lips for a moment. A silly little face to lighten Max’s mood. It seemed to work, since the older male relaxed slightly in the preteen’s grasp.

 

“I have for a long time.”


End file.
